dcfandomcom-20200222-history
John Corben (DCAU)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Kaznian terror group; Lex LuthorLegion of Doom; formerly Superman Revenge Squad | Relatives = | Universe = DCAU | BaseOfOperations = Metropolis; Hall of Doom | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black, Green, Photocellular | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert Bernstein; Al Plastino | First = Superman & Batman Magazine Vol 1 1 | Last = Justice League Unlimited (TV Series) Episode: Chaos at the Earth's Core | HistoryText = John Corben was a mercenary working for Lex Luthor, during a smuggling campaign to Kaznia. Having been hired to steal the Lexo-Suit armor to deliver to the regent. Superman stopped him. In prison, Corben was diagnosed with a virus that would kill him. Luthor proposed to a plan to rescue him, but left out the details but in essense offered a new lease on life by transfering his consciousness into a new body. And so, Corben woke with his mind in an android body composed of a new alloy of incredible durability and powered by a chunk of Kryptonite. He first sought revenge on Superman, but the Man of Steel revealed the origin of the virus: it was made by Luthor for the sole purpose of making a puppet out of Corben. However, Corben soon learned that his new body no longer had any of the physical sensations including sense of taste, smell or touch as well as physical sensation of love; and this sensory deprivation drove him insane, Corben ripped the artificial flesh apart and dubbed himself "Metallo". He confronted Superman again at sea and with no buoyancy; subsequently drowned; however with no need for oxygen he merely walked the ocean floor. Years later Corben struck out on his own, battling with an identity crisis and amnesia. He eventually found his way to Grodd's Legion of Doom. During a mission to Skartaris, he was captured by John Stewart and STRIPE. Before he could be questioned, something shut down his mind, and he was rendered in an inactive state. | Powers = * : After being infected with a virus, Corben's mind was placed in an android body. An artificial skin was placed around the metal body and his eyes glowed green because of his kryptonite power source. ** ** ** ** : Due to his android body, Metallo can survive environments that would be lethal to a normal human. He can walk along the ocean floor, or be encased in lava, with no ill effects; he no longer requires food, water or oxygen. | Abilities = * * | Weaknesses = * : In order to sway Corben to his side, Luthor infected him with a violent strain of Morozco's Retrovirus, for which no cure existed. The only alternative was to become a cyborg. * : Metallo is powered by the lump of kryptonite in his chest. Removing the kryptonite will cause him to power down. * : After his transformation Metallo lost sense of touch,smell,taste he also suggested that he couldn't enjoy sex anymore. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Kryptonite Cannon: Metallo could channel the radiation of the lump of kryptonite in his chest into a beam. | Notes = * Metallo was voiced by Malcolm McDowell for all appearances in the animated series Superman and the Justice League Unlimited episode "Chaos at the Earth's Core". Corey Burton voiced the character for the Justice League episode "Hereafter, Part I". | Trivia = | Recommended = * Superman (1996 TV Series) Episode: The Way of All Flesh | DC = None | Wikipedia = Metallo | Links = * }} Category:1996 Character Debuts Category:Superman Revenge Squad members Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Mercenaries